


Querido Médico:

by The_Green_Space



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Space/pseuds/The_Green_Space
Summary: Historia narrada en el formato de una carta escrita por Mundy a su querido Médico. "No sabía que estaba solo hasta que tuve compañía"





	1. Querido Médico:

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos y este ha sido el resultado. Es una historia un tanto melancólica, como recomendación personal podría sugerir leerla con música melancólica también (?. El formato de la historia se me hace bastante bello y de verdad espero les guste.

_Querido Médico:_

_¿Sabes? Yo quería que te quedaras a mi lado…_

_Tú me conociste mejor que nadie, incluso me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco, cambiaste bastantes cosas de mí._

_Recuerdo que nunca fui una persona de muchas palabras, escasas veces convivía con el grupo antes de ir a alguna misión. Es decir, desde pequeño a pesar de haber nacido en la tierra del Australium jamás fui como los demás, ni siquiera de forma física, incluso mis padres ya se habían hecho a la idea de que siempre estaba solo._

_Las primeras veces que nos vimos las he olvidado, sólo recuerdo mi apatía por todo y tu distancia la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Pero...la primera vez que fui herido no logro olvidarla, estoy seguro de que incluso si quisiera olvidarla no podría. ¿Aún la recuerdas?_

_Un espía enemigo me acorraló apuntándome con su revólver mientras me encontraba indefenso buscando munición para mi rifle. Intenté luchar y recibí dos disparos en mi pecho que desgarraron mi piel y la hicieron arder, grité por ti lo más fuerte que pude y llegaste casi enseguida apuñalando a mi agresor por la espalda, irónicamente._

_Mi respiración era agitada y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, estaba en el suelo con las manos en el pecho justo donde estaban las dos balas. Abriste mi camisa de golpe y con ayuda de tu kit médico extrajiste las balas, bastó después la pistola médica para cerrar las heridas._   
_Toda mi piel ardía casi en fuego pues el dolor a pesar de todo no desaparecía, recuerdo aún el pañuelo húmedo que pasaste por mi frente y que me tomaste la mano mientras cuidabas tu espalda y repetías por lo bajo que todo estaría bien._

_Te disculpaste por tener que irte y te fuiste con tu pistola médica en mano, corriendo velozmente para ayudar a los demás. Parecía que de verdad disfrutabas las batallas a las que íbamos. Tu pasión por la medicina era diferente a la común pero eso era muy útil para nuestro equipo._

_Ese día no tuve las fuerzas de darte las gracias._

_Los días después a ese comenzamos a ser menos distantes, es decir: nos saludábamos algunas veces y me pedías que te pasara el azúcar si esta se encontraba lejos de ti en algún punto de la mesa redonda que se encontraba en la cocina._

_Tiempo después de aquél incidente me dirigí a tu consultorio pues me encontraba resfriado._

_Cuando llegué te encontré tocando el violín para un público de palomas que te miraban atentas, en cuanto te percataste de mi presencia paraste en seco y te sentaste dejando tu violín a un costado y echando a tus palomas a volar con movimientos de brazos. No me atreví a pedirte que siguieras tocando._

_En cuanto me senté frente a tu escritorio me miraste fijamente y me pediste que te dijera qué era lo que necesitaba, cuando te hablé de mi resfriado me escuchaste atento a pesar de que a veces eras interrumpido por tus palomas, cuando terminé sólo me acercaste una simple pastilla y un vaso de agua._

_"No sabía que tocabas el violín, yo...suelo tocar el Saxofón" Tu mirada cambió por completo y me brindaste una sonrisa enorme. Hablamos por horas, quizás por días, no lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo por completo en ese momento. La música es tu segunda pasión después de la medicina. ¿No es así? Fue lo que me dijiste ese día._

_Al saber de mi gusto por la música comenzaste a hablar más conmigo en tus tiempos libres, incluso solías llamarme amigo._

_No sabía que estaba solo hasta que tuve compañía._

_Desde que comenzamos a hablar me fue menos complicado incluirme más con ustedes, descubrí la personalidad de cada uno y supe que eran buenas personas._

_Como tu amigo me pediste someterme a operaciones sin ningún sentido y a experimentos con mis órganos. Nunca me quejé pues era muy feliz de complacerte de esa manera._

_Nunca había sido tan cercano a alguien en mi vida, tú sabes que solía vivir con mis padres y que siempre me he mantenido alejado de las personas._

_Tu inestabilidad mental y emocional no era algo desconocido para ninguno de nosotros, algunas veces incluso llegaste a asustarme de verdad debido a ello, pero en cuanto te percatabas te disculpabas y te ibas con tus palomas a tu habitación._

_Alguna vez me preguntaste qué soñaba al estar inconsciente sobre tu mesa de operaciones, soñaba contigo pero nunca me atreví a confesártelo._

_Comencé a preocuparme por ti, comencé a extrañarte. Te protegía con toda la fuerza que mi ser y mi rifle me permitían. Tú lo notabas y siempre sin falta me agradecías._

_Recuerdo que al terminar una de las tantas operaciones a las que me sometiste débilmente moví mi brazo para tomar tu mano, te quedaste quieto mirándome sorprendido y con un ligero rubor. Me soltaste rápidamente y giraste tu mirada evitando la mía._

_En los momentos para alimentarnos posteriores a ese día decidiste cambiar de lugar y sentarte a mi lado, desgraciadamente dejé de ser la persona que se encargaba de la tarea fundamental de endulzar tu café._

_Para este punto mis padres ya sabían de ti puesto que me era habitual hablar con ellos por teléfono. Mis padres siempre me contestaban con emoción preguntando por tú y yo. Nunca se los dije directamente pero implícitamente ellos sabían de sobra que estaba enamorado, no de cualquier persona, de ti._

_Siempre encontraba una excusa para estar contigo por tanto tiempo como me fuera posible. En consecuencia de esto presencié muchas veces cuando tu estabilidad decaía. A veces simplemente comenzabas a llorar de la nada o gritabas enojado cosas en tu idioma natal que yo no entendía. Señalabas cosas inexistentes y decías cosas bastante extrañas. Fue ahí cuando comencé a quedarme en mi habitación cerca de la tuya con el único propósito de cuidar de ti siempre que me lo permitieras. Siempre que me lo permitías te abrazaba mientras hundías tu rostro en mi pecho hasta que te sintieras mejor._

_Hubo un día que guardo con detalle en mi alma y lo guardaré por siempre: Me encontraba en tu consultorio, hablando contigo como siempre, algo dentro de mí me incitó a hacerlo y la otra parte de mí no pudo evitarlo. Te tomé de la mano mientras que con mi pulgar acariciaba tu piel la cual se estremecía. Recuerdo que me miraste con tu rostro completamente sonrojado y bajaste la mirada mientras correspondías con tus manos._

_Los demás del equipo no tardaron en notar nuestro acercamiento, a mí no me importaba ser discreto u ocultar lo que sentía, me importaban muy poco los prejuicios que tuvieran los demás, la gente nunca me escuchó ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar yo a la gente? Nunca titubeé en afirmar que estaba enamorado de ti, el equipo lo aceptó, al final del día eso no afectaba de ninguna manera mi desempeño en el campo de batalla. Pronto comenzaron las preguntas hacia tu persona acerca de si me correspondías, siempre sólo mirabas a otro lado, sonrojado, nervioso y titubeante cambiabas de tema._

_La apariencia que dabas a los demás siempre fue imponente, seria, llegabas a atemorizarnos algunas veces. Pero después me di cuenta de que también eres sensible ¿Sabes? También eres humano._


	2. Conexión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eres humano, Doc, no pudiste evitar enamorarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito, borrado y reescrito este capítulo cientos de veces hasta que por fin obtuve algo que me gustara. No pienso extender esto demasiado así que procuraré subir lo poco que falta en un momento no muy lejano al día en el que estoy actualizando esto. Me emocioné bastante al ver que siguen esto y lo han puesto en favoritos ;-; muchas gracias. De verdad espero disfruten esta parte :^)

_Quizás la fecha más especial que tuvimos fue el cuatro de Julio, el soldado aficionado celebraba este día con más fogosidad que su propia fecha de nacimiento y todos nos fuimos incluyendo a su celebración poco a poco bebiendo cerveza y apostando con la baraja. Recuerdo muy bien que tú te limitabas demasiado con el alcohol que ingerías, estabas de pie y nos sonreías mientras nos observabas gritar y reír a carcajadas._

_Me veías a mí y disimulabas cuando me daba cuenta._

_Probablemente recuerdes que me excedí al beber, lamentablemente son escasos mis recuerdos de ese día. Pero tienes que saber que recuerdo cada rasgo y detalle de lo que pasó después cuando todos se caían de sueño (y de ebrios) y se retiraban dejándonos solos._

_Mi estado en ese momento era bastante humillante, mi sombrero estaba a punto de caerse y mi camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho, ni siquiera podía mantener firme mi cuello. Pero te quedaste mirándome, no te fuiste como los otros. Me estabas contemplando._

_Mis ojos en ese momento te percibieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sentí que tenía todo el tiempo de el universo para mirar con cautela y observar cada detalle tuyo, tus ojos celestes, tu peculiar sonrisa y la forma de vestirte eran tan sólo una de las cosas que me hacían perderme por completo en ti._

_Balbuceé en un intento por decirte algún cumplido y también fallé cuando intenté levantarme para estar a tu altura. Negaste con la cabeza y te agachaste para encararme mientras te apoyabas en tus rodillas. Sentí como mi rostro ardió, mi corazón se aceleró y me diste un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Aún se me eriza la piel al recordar ese momento, aquella sensación fue única y aún perdura en mis memorias._

_Quizás creíste que mi estado en ese momento no me permitiría recordar aquél gesto tuyo pues al día siguiente cuando todos estábamos siendo afectados por la resaca no te mostraste tímido como siempre, no evitabas mi mirada y actuabas con cotidianidad. Pero cuando te encaré en tu consultorio vi como tu ilusión se quebraba y comenzabas a sonrojarte y ponerte nervioso, tus ojos no parpadeaban, mirabas hacia el suelo y tus manos jugueteaban con tus tirantes._

 

_¿Recuerdas que intentaste negarlo y recuerdas que intentaste irte con la excusa de que tenías resaca a pesar de que no habías bebido mucho? Bueno, quizás también recuerdas el beso que hizo callar nuestro argumento._

_Eres humano, Doc, no pudiste evitar enamorarte._

_Y pensar que para antes de aquello te creí inalcanzable._

_Tu cuerpo se mostraba temeroso ante nuestro beso, temblabas y dejaste tus manos suspendidas en el aire. Yo tomé una de tus manos y acaricié tu cabello con mi otra mano._

_Nunca había besado a alguien con un sentimiento tan sincero como el de aquella vez, nunca había probado unos labios tan dulces como los tuyos. Con mis caricias quería decirte cuanto te quería. Y con ese beso quería decirte que te amaba. Aún así te lo dije cuando nos separamos. ¿Te acuerdas?_

_Los días posteriores eran bastante sencillos y nuestro contacto fue escaso pues tú me impedías las muestras de cariño, intentabas mostrarte distante y conservar tu postura seria pero algunas veces te dejabas llevar un poco para mi fortuna._

 

_Muchas veces tu inestable salud mental te llevaba a hacer cosas dañinas para ti, muchas veces te lastimaste, te drogaste, experimentaste cosas en ti que conmigo no te atrevías a hacer a pesar de que sabías que si lo pedías estaba dispuesto a ponerme en riesgo. Muchas de estas cosas nunca llegaron a oídos del grupo, yo era el único que cargaba con el peso juntamente contigo._

_¿Cuántas veces estuviste al borde de la muerte? ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que pedirme que te anestesiara porque no podías aguantar el dolor? Sufrí bastante contigo. Supongo que esa es una verdadera cercanía, llevar el dolor y la alegría del otro y ser recíprocos._

_Aún no puedo borrar de mi mente la vez que al ir a buscar tu compañía te encontré de cara al suelo junto a tu cama. Mi pecho aún siente dolor al recordar esa imagen y mis ojos se cristalizan de nuevo. Te levanté y te sentí frío, te coloqué en tu cama y te cubrí hasta el pecho con una manta._ _Por un momento te creí muerto pero tu débil corazón que aún latía me hizo respirar de nuevo. Sólo te habías desmayado._

_Te quité las botas y me quedé sentado en una esquina de la habitación esperando a que despertaras, pasaron muchas horas hasta que por fin despertaste cuando la luna ya se había apoderado de el cielo. Fui lo primero que viste al despertar, me dijiste que siempre que te excedías con tu cuerpo nunca nadie había estado ahí contigo._

_Nunca tuve más claro que teníamos la soledad como algo en común. Nunca tuve más claro que tenía que estar contigo._

_Me agradeciste, tomaste unas píldoras que tenías en los bolsillos de tu pantalón y te dispusiste a descansar, sabías que no te dejaría solo hasta que supiera que estabas bien y me diste oportunidad de dormir a tu lado._

_"Sólo por esta noche" mentiste, pues se volvió a dar durante muchos días después._

_Estuve contigo en tus momentos más oscuros y en tus noches más oscuras._

_Me permitiste ser cada día más cercano y sigo lleno de gratitud hacia ti por eso._

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dejaste tocarte más íntimamente? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos fundimos mientras hacíamos el amor? Mi cuerpo aún recuerda perfectamente toda esa mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones. La manera de unirnos era una manera superior de hacer el amor._


	3. Despedida

_¿Me creerías si te dijera que suelo escuchar en mis sueños los “te amo” tímidos que me decías entre dientes cada vez que estaba contigo?_

_¿Bebes tu café en soledad como yo cada mañana? ¿Piensas en mí? Yo lo hago cada segundo. Tengo la necesidad de buscarte pero no puedo saber dónde estás, es decir; eres tú, Ludwig, podrías estar en cualquier lugar._

_Cuando mi madre me pidió que te describiera lo primero que pronuncié sin pensar fue: “Es como un lobo”. Solitario andas pero cuando te encuentras en un grupo muestras lealtad y fuerza, eres imponente y observador._

_¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí si de verdad lo hiciste? Si me preguntaras esto a mí yo respondería con facilidad que jamás había sentido tal conexión con alguien, que me brindaste una compañía cálida, además, mírate, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti?_

_Quizás solamente debí seguirte, mis asuntos pendientes en Australia pudieron esperar… me arrepiento tanto de no haber ido contigo cuando tuve oportunidad, quien sabe, quizás estaríamos viviendo tranquilamente compartiendo pasiones como tiempo libre y descansando de los largos y caóticos años en los que estuvimos metidos. Perdóname, siempre he sido algo torpe en cuanto a relaciones con otras personas._

_Quiero cuidarte de nuevo, me tortura el pensar que puede estar pasando contigo ahora._

_¿Estás cuidando de ti? ¿Has vuelto a lastimarte?_

_Mis padres fallecieron hace un par de semanas. Descubrí que soy adoptado y todo lo que creí saber de mí se ha ido, no sé de dónde vengo ni quien soy en realidad. Eres la única familia que tengo ahora, lo único que aún me engancha a la realidad, a pesar de que no estás contigo siento tu calor a veces cuando la tristeza me ataca y amenaza con tomarme. Eres mi esperanza, al igual que lo fuiste para todos durante todo el tiempo que nos mantuviste con vida._

_La soledad me abruma, extraño al equipo, te extraño a ti. La paga nunca podrá compensar su compañía._

_Escribo esta carta sin esperanza alguna de que llegue a el destino que yo quiero, porque sigo sin comprender a dónde has ido, pero quiero mantener la ilusión viva de volver a tenerte. Eres el único que ha comprendido mi soledad con detalle, te agradezco por dejarme comprender la tuya._

_Por ahora es todo, amor mío, seguiré esperando a que llegue a mi puerta una última oportunidad de verte. No quiero que te olvides de mí, de verdad no quisiera que eso pasara. Te amo y te amaré aunque no te vea de nuevo, porque no soy capaz de amar a alguien más de lo que te amo y te amé._

_Me despido, ▀▀▀▀▀▀, espero estés bien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin vine a acabar esta idea :c Siempre empiezo Fanfics y no los termino por una u otra cosa pero este fanfic en especial me gustó mucho UnU porque se me hizo bonito y así. Se me juntó todo, la actualización del juego, mis exámenes finales y el querer mejorar en dibujo, pero aquí está :^)  
> De verdad quería contribuir al fandom de BushMedicine en español porque básicamente no hay nada :c Pensaba traducir algunas cosas también y así. Pero bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado :D Y gracias por leer hasta aquí U///U

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo que los capítulos sean cortos para que les sea más fácil su lectura, no son muchos capítulos pero aún así me esforzaré por actualizar pronto.  
> Este Fanfic originalmente lo publiqué en Fanfiction.net porque tuve que esperar hasta recibir la invitación a ese sitio ;-;


End file.
